The Cloak
by 5E6014
Summary: What happens one day when a visitor comes knocking at the Akatsuki base? How will this effect Deidra? Will this stranger fit in, or be rejected by the worlds toughest criminals? And does Tobi realize that too many waffles can give you a stomach ache?
1. Day Off

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Day Off**

Deidra sat at the couch in the Akatsuki base's living room. He slowly flipped through the channels on the small television set with one hand and made small clay animals with the other half-mindedly. He was barely aware of his surroundings. That was until Tobi came along.

"ROAR!" screamed Tobi, scaring the explosives expert off the couch and onto the ceiling where he stood upside down. Tobi on the other hand was underneath laughing like a hyena.

"God dammit, Tobi! I'll kill you!" the blonde yelled out his battle cry before launching an assault of small explosives and quick hand-to-hand strikes before hopping back and attacking again. His week's worth of being cooped up in the base had taken a toll and made him extremely irritable.

Tobi just laughed as they fought. "Haha! Deidra-senpai, I though that a ninja like you was skilled enough to not get snuck up on!" He dodged another round of clay grenades in the shape of various birds as they playfully attacked one another.

But, their fun was cut short. "SIT DOWN!" screamed the all powerful voice of Konan. She stood in the corner of the room and was obviously pissed off. "You two immature brats! You almost destroyed the room!" She stalked over to the now frozen ninja.

Deidra had a bomb just in his hand, ready to blow. Tobi had stopped mid-dodge and got part of his clothes singed. And sure enough, the room had a few black marks and scuffs from them running around. All in all Tobi and Deidra would've been proud of their battle. Konan on the other hand, wasn't too happy what-so-ever.

"Either you two are going to clean this up right now or pay for the damage to have it replaced!" Her voice was easily heard through out the base, and today just happened to be the day everyone was home. Not a single member went without knowing about the incident that morning.

"We're sorry, Konan-sama!" Tobi and Deidra bowed to her, begging for her forgiveness. Well, sort of. As soon as she got close enough the blonde through his last explosive and Tobi broke left, distracting her long enough to allow a swift escape.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Konan's cry caused the base to shudder. Normally she was a lot calmer, but hey, it was that time of month again. No wander Tobi and Deidra wanted to get out of there. Unfortunately for the other members, that meant she would play the roll of slave driver on them...again.

-Forest-

The blonde and masked ninja were in a small clearing of the forest on their backs laughing harder then they could imagine. "I can't-gasp-believe-gasp-you just did that Deidra-senpai!" Tobi choked out between giggles.

"I know-snicker-great one-snicker snicker-lolly pop face, hn!" Deidra felt better know that he'd gotten rid of most of his pent up energy. He let a smile spread itself across his face. He looked up, noticing that it was only morning. "Hey, Tobi, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Wanna hang out?"

Let's face it, when they weren't on missions and weren't under "adult" supervision, they were still a teenager and child at heart. Hey, you can't blame them can you?

Tobi let himself calm down before answering. "I don't know about you," he took out a fat wallet. "But, I had plans to do something fun today! Maybe even hit the stores in town?" You could tell that beneath the maske he was smiling ear to ear. And Deidra knew exactly why.

His eyes glinted as he pulled out his full wallet and checked his near full bags of clay. "Mwahahaha, time to pull some pranks and have a day to pig out!" They sped off excited to finally get out of the house, especially with the Witch-er-Konan, there waiting.

-Noon-

The two companions sat in the park, stuffed from the vendors, still randomly giggling from the pranks they'd pulled and watching the other people go about their business, completely ignoring them. By now the town's people were used to these trouble-makers and had given up complaining to Pein and Konan about it.

"Hey," Deidra started, "think it's safe to go back?" He mused the idea of going home and relaxing in his room the rest of the day doing sculptures that he'd take out and detonate in a few days with Tobi.

"Okay!" Tobi on the other hand was pondering how much of his stowed away candy from last Halloween he should eat. Then again, he still had an entire room somehow hidden, so it didn't really matter how much it was that he devoured.

They got up and began walking back towards the base with empty wallets, an empty pouch of clay and full stomachs.

They'd decided to cut across the forest again and were a good ways in when they noticed something. But, before they could react, they were caught in the trap. Apparently, the Witch wasn't letting this one go today. Wait, did I say Witch again? Well, that's what Konan's name should be!

Well, let's go ahead and just say that they didn't make it back to the base. And Konan had a fun time torturing them. Not to mention the fact that by the time they got back they'd missed dinner and weren't getting any. Darn, shouldn't have gotten caught then!

But, little did the know, their lives were about to change the very next day. And neither one were prepared for it in any way.

**END**

**Next Chapter: Stranger in the Dark**

Well, the first chapter was just fun loving goof-balls. Don't worry though, there's an actual story line with a conflict and everything. Oh yeah, the later chapters might not be as funny or humorous. I only made this one to make a foundation to work on.


	2. Stranger in the Dark

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_note: I have revised the first chapter. please read it if you don't want to get lost._

**Chapter 2: Stranger in the Dark**

Deidara awoke with a start. He nearly jumped out of his bed and quickly looked about his room. Sasori wasn't in bed, probably out doing something with his puppets seeing as one was missing. The window's blind was open and the moon shown brightly. It illuminated the room quite well. And yet, it felt dark to him, dense almost.

"Ugh, I need a drink," he said to himself. The blonde then proceeded to get out of bed and walk down to the kitchen.

On his way down the stairs he couldn't help but notice that Konan, Pein and Zetsu were in the living room talking. They were speaking in hushed yet loud tones. That is until they noticed the teenager half-way down the steps.

"Deidara, come here," commanded Pein. The mentioned ninja straightened up and was all business, wide awake ready to go. Then he yawned and slouched again before sauntering over.

"You know it's past my work hours, what's got ya all worried?" he casually asked in a respectful tone. He didn't want to piss any of them off.

Zetsu stepped forward and spoke first. "I was out on patrol when I saw this man." He paused and handed Deidara a picture of a man walking along a path in a dark cloak.

'Wait,' he looked closer, 'that's-!' The blonde stood erect and said, "he's on the path that comes straight for the base! What do we do?" Panic very temporarily gripped his throat, but was soon back down.

Konan glared at him and sharply retorted, "we're not doing anything. You're to invite him in and seat him next to the fire! Understood?" She took a threatening step towards the teenager.

"Yes!" replied Deidara automatically. He then ran back to his room and changed out of his grey cotton pants and t-shirt into his black t-shirt and put the fish-net over it. He then slid on his black pants and ran downstairs to wait.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Deidara was asleep on the couch. His nap was unfortunately cut short by a knock at the door. He leaped towards it out of reaction and stopped just before ripping it open. Instead he carefully opened the door and saw the cloaked figure before him.

"Hello," came the voice of a male. He wasn't older than 16 and had his hood on, so you could only see his mouth and chin. "May I enter? All the inns have closed and the other homes are dark."

Deidara smiled for two reasons. He was trying to act friendly and he knew what was going to happen to this man. "Yes, you certainly may. I'm Deidara, you name is?" he stated thrusting his hand out for a quick and firm handshake.

"My name is, Iru. It's nice to meet you, Deidara." He slowly stepped in and followed the blonde to the fire place. the stranger sat and stared into it while relishing the feeling of its heat on him. Diedara sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Not to be rude," began the cloaked figure, "but aren't you up a little late?" He tilted his head in a curious manner while looking at the eighteen year old.

"Haha, well actually-er-I was coming down to watch some TV. I don't sleep much because of a sleeping disorder. Funny you came along when you did! Haha," Deidara said this while the entire time rubbing the back of his head in embarrasment. He then grabbed the remote and turned on the television set.

He flipped through the channels to his favorite one. It was an art channel and he liked to see what other kinds of art there were that he might be able to put into his own work. He immediately got into it and forgot about the guest. That is until the black-clad person said something.

"Do you like art?" he asked with a small smile. Deidara jumped a little before answering.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm an artist actually. He grinned as he though about giving a small demonstration. "Would you like to see what I do?" Then he saw Zetsu sneaking up behind the guest to capture him. But, before this was succeeded Deidara gave a subtle signal to not do it yet. Zetsu complied and slunk back into the shadows.

The stanger spoke up again. "Okay, go ahead. I always like to see an example of art being created." He stood up and smiled a little more waiting.

The blondes mind thought about it a little and decided to catch the other off guard. "Here, first I take my hand," he said putting up his hand showing off the mouth. Amazingly the person barely reacted, just got a funny look. "Then, I take my clay," continued the artist.

The clay was now being chewed up by the hand, and while they waited, Deidara planned what he would make. The stranger on the other hand just kept staring, watching what was happening. A critical expression was now all you could see.

"Ah! The clay is done!" Deidara said, letting the hand spit it out. "Now, I shape it." With that he quickly turned it into a spider half the size of his palm and chucked it onto the wall. "Watch."

Iru did as he was told and watched as the spider first crawled around, and then leaped onto the victim. Before Iru could react, he was hit by the stunning explosion. Then, Zetsu landed on top of him and bound Iru with ropes. "Come with me," stated the plant person. "You're going into a holding cell."

-The Next Morning-

Deidara made his way down the stairs. He grabbed two cups of ramen and then went down to see the new prisoner. He chuckled seeing the guy's expression when he got blasted. 'He deserved it, knocking on a person's door in the middle of the night!'

Soon he was underground and following the dimly lit passages to the cell labeled 3-A. "Hey, wake up!" the blonde yelled throwing the ramen at the cell's occupant.

"Thanks," he replied grabbing the food out of mid-air and pouring some hot water from his nearby sink. They may be Akatsuki, but they didn't believe in cruelty...much. Before Deidara could start on his, already warmed and tasty, the prisoner had started eating and was going pretty fast.

"Woah woah! Slow down, no one's going to take it!" Deidara stated. He took sat down on the floor and ate his. "So," he began, "why were you out so late last night? Doesn't the dark scare you?" he teased.

The cloaked teenager threw his cup through the bars of the cell into the trash can on the other side of the hall. "Actually," he said, "I'm terrified of the dark." He then lay down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

Deidara on the other hand couldn't believe the shot he'd just seen. His noodles were sticking out of his mouth he'd been so surprised. 'Wow, that was amazing!' He slurped up the noodles and put the food down. "Did you-I mean-how did you get that good!?" Deidara was alarmed. 'Was this a ninja?'

The teenager looked over and answered, "I practiced. It took me about a month to finally get down throwing objects. I'm better with bows, slings and spears though." He looked back at the ceiling.

'Oh my god, I have to tell the others!' Within moments Deidara was upstairs and talking to the other Akatsuki members.

"Hey!" yelled, Iru, "you going to finish your noodles?"

**END**

Will Iru get the noodles? Will the others believe Deidara? And why is Tobi so hyper?


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to rewrite my stories on the account that the chapters are too short and that I believe I can do better. Maybe next time I should make those chapters "guidelines" for the real deal! Anyways, I kindly request that you be patient with me and send me more reviews so as to give me inspiration.

Oh yeah! By the way, I haven't been writing lately due to....LACK OF REVIEWS! I feed off of that stuff people! Don't starve me by saying, "great! hope you can update soon!" all it says is that you like it thus far but I don't know what you want to happen!

So, now that the main points are covered I'd also like to say this. I swear to update atleast one chapter a week. And if I don't recieve reviews....then I'll starve you of the stories you like!

Sincerely yours,

5E6014

(kind of a "unique" user name ain't it?)


End file.
